Dragonball Z X Yu Yu Hakusho
by animefanfiction4ever
Summary: The Saiyan Warriors have just recently defeated Majin Buu and are in their times of peace, but Son Goku over-hears the challenging prospect of the Dark Tournament from Toguro! Just what will happen when aliens from another world, and demons battle it out in an all or nothing dark tournament brawl, where even killing is allowed?


**DB X Yu Yu Hakusho**

Dear readers, I am a huge fan of both of these animes and have read/watched both the manga and anime a ton of times. I hope you enjoy~ This is after Gohan gave up fighting, so he wont be involved in this, this is also after majin buu. Also this is my very first fanfiction, ever. So please be kind with the reviews!

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Yusuke Urameshi was just met up with the Younger Toguro brother, which he allegedly thought he had killed with Kazuma Kuwabara on the mission to save the ice demon Yukina. He was shocked as he layed there on the rubble, his hands and feet shaking with fear as he shouted. "Stupid Yusuke, you were so scared you couldn't even friggin move! He's gonna kick your stupid ass!" Meanwhile, his three companions Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama were all watching in the sidelines.. Being just as terrifyed of Toguros return as Yusuke was. However, another fighter had sensed the amazing power of Toguro and was actually thrilled to bits as he over-heard the exciting news about the tournament, it was none other than Son Goku himself, the Saiyan warrior who has been protecting earth from evil such as Vegeta, Nappa, Frieza, and much more. Grinning to himself, he would already be planning on a team to gather..

He flew off into the sky, killing was allowed so he knew Vegeta of all people would definitely pop in for the challenge. Landing at the front door of Capsule Corporation, he would run inside shouting "Vegeta, Vegeta!" In response, Bulma looked over towards goku with a feisty glare "GOKU, could you at least knock before barging in?! I swear you never change!" Goku, who waved his hands in front of her with a freaked out expression "Sorry, sorry! I just wanted to know where Vegeta was!" Bulma would roll her eyes and point down the hallway "He's in the gravity chamber like usual." After she said this in a nonchalant manner with a little bit of a irritated tone, Goku would already run past her and barge in on the Saiyan Prince's training. "VEGETA!" Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans would get startled by the sudden outburst and fire a ki blast into the clowns face as a response.

Goku, who was blasted would hold his face in a comical pained way "VEGETA WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" He said in a little ticked off mood, Vegeta would reply to him in the way he normally does with "You damned clown, you came in out of no where! The fuck do you want, huh!?" Saying this, the prince had an angry scowl on his face. Goku stood up as he looked to him with a grin "I saw this dudes power earlier, it was really something else. He said something about a dark tournament." Vegeta, who was a bit interested now that Kakarot had told him someone on this planet had some power besides them, would respond with "Oh, is that so? I'll admit you caught my interest, but this tournament is no concern of mine." He would say with this with a very uncaring look, however. Goku would snap his fingers and remember more of what Toguro had said.

"But Vegeta, killing is allowed. It's a five man team and when you win you get anything you want granted, kinda like the dragonballs." Vegetas eyes would widen at the thought and look to him "Anything I want, and killing is allowed? Sounds like old times, alright Kakarot. I'm in. Yet, do we even have four other people willing to join our team?" Goku would put his fingers on his chin as he looked up and his eyebrow squinted in his normal thinking pose "Well, I know Piccolo would join if I could convince him." Vegeta folds his arms with a calm look as he spoke "So thats three, who else could we ask?" Goku would grin and get an idea "I know they're not as strong as you, me or Piccolo at all Vegeta.. But Tien and Krillin could take care of the weaker ones while we handle the strong guys." After hearing Kakarots response, the prince would let out his signature hmph as he would speak "Fine, our five man team is decided then, now leave Kakarot. I have to push my training a bit further for this." With that, Goku was gone and off to find Piccolo to convince him.

The Namekian stood in his usual wasteland, a calm look in his eyes as he stared off in the distance, looking back as he sensed his Saiyan comrade Goku land behind "Goku, what brings you to this place?" After Goku informed Piccolo like he did Vegeta, Piccolo would roll his eyes and look away "I usually say no to things that dont interest me, but this is a good chance to test my skills and it would be my fault if you didn't get a good fight. Fine, you got a team-member, just remember to pick me up when the time comes." Goku would bend down and pump his arms in a cheering motion while he let out a light "Yes!" He would put his fingers to his forehead, sensing Tien and Krillin training together at Kame House, he would instantly teleport there and the two would look over and shout in synch as their friend appeared out of no where "Goku!" The Saiyan Warrior would greet his friends with his hand held up side-ways, and his usual cheeky grin "Yo!" Krillin would soon rush over to his best friend, looking up to him. "What brings you here, man?" He asks in a friendly tone.

After the third time of explaining, Krillin would whole-heartedly agree "If you, Piccolo and Vegeta are on the same team as me, I'm in! Besides, can't exactly turn down a request from you!" Tien would nod silently with his arms folded, a grin across his face "This tournament does sound interesting, and Krillin raises a good point. You got yourself a team, my friend." Goku would grin and nod to them "Thanks guys, this means a lot!" He would say with excitement filling his voice, instant transmissioning away from them with a wave goodbye as he would begin to prepare himself at his home.

 **Chapter 1 End**

Note: I tried to make it descriptive as much as I could to keep the readers focused, I'm also gonna try my hardest to make the characters act like they would in the show, so please continue to show supoort if you enjoyed this first chapter. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
